Shared Spaces
by rudethoughts
Summary: Sam hears Dean through the bathroom door "relieving" himself, which starts things in motion.
1. Chapter 1

.

Sam is pacing back and forth. He has half an hour to get to school. He really needs to shower and Dean is taking his own sweet time in the bathroom. Sam decides enough is enough. He storms to the bathroom door, only to be staunched by the sounds coming from the other side.

Dean is leaning his left hand next to the shower head, looking down and letting the hot water run over him. His right hand however, is stroking his enormous hard cock. As he languidly moves his palm up and down his mind is on his little brother. He imagines Sam's lips encircled where his hand lies. Thinking how wonderful it would be to look down and stare into those forest green eyes while his dick is sucked by his baby brother. The thought brings a moan to his lips and his strokes become faster, harder. He feels it in his stomach first. The sweet tightness of muscle then is moves to his sac. Before he knows it he is growling out his brother's name. "Oh…. fuck yeah Sammy!" He splashes his hot sticky juice his hand and unto the shower stall wall.

Sam listens intently. His shorts have grown too tight for him. Achingly hard and throbbing he gives his junk a hard squeeze to relieve to pressure. He has jacked-off thinking of Dean's mouth over his own swell. But, he never thought his brother was thinking the same thing about him. This has him in frenzy. He hears rustling and knows Dean is drying off and about to step out of the small room.

He quickly races to the bed and plops down, grabbing a pillow and placing it over the tent between his legs. When Dean saunters into the bigger room, he has a smile on his face like a cat that ate the canary. "Hey bro, sorry I took so long. You should jump in the shower before we're runnin too late." Never looking at his brother and heading straight for his duffle.

"um, I don't think I'll go to school today. I don't really feel right" Sam says still trying to hide his excitement.

Dean turns to look and the young hunter "what's up? You got a fever? "Always concerned for the well-being of his baby brother, he starts to walk towards Sam. He feels his forehead. He is inches away from Sam, and raises a hand to the green looking boy. "Dude you feel clammy."

Having Dean touch him makes him jump up and back reveling his still very hard cock tent. Dean's eyes immediately stare down and the rise in his shorts. Sputtering out "You're not sick, you're just horny? Oh Sammy? What am I goin do with you? Hey, that's no reason to skip school, just go rub one out in the shower. I just did. That's what took so long. Well, not going to school sounds pretty good to me now that I think about it. Why don't you go take care of yourself, while I go fetch some grub?"

Sam just watches as Dean pulls on clothes and shoes and marches out the door looking back with that shit eating grin. "Think of me" he teases as he shuts the door.

He has no idea how true that statement is going to be. Sam doesn't waste time to shimmy out of his shorts and lays back on the bed, spider crawling backwards til his head hits the pillow. He normally would do this is the bathroom, but he really doesn't think he'll make it that far. He begins stroking hard and fast. Wishing all too hard and he was inside his brother's tight heat. With eyes shut tight he verbalizes his fantasy. " Oh Dean, you're soooo hot! Umm, yeah" as he squirts his load onto his belly.

When he finally opens his eyes, he is surprised to see Dean standing in the room . He sits up and backs himself up against the headboard. With a furrowed brow and angry tone he whales " Fuck! Dean! I thought you were going to get food.?" As he pulls the sheet over his flaccid limb.

"Uhh I forgot my wallet" Dean says with a look of horror? Aroursal? Disgust? Sam can't tell.

It's been a couple days since the "incident." They haven't spoken of it. That day Sam ended up taking a shower and going to school. Dean had left as soon as he got his wallet and didn't return until Sam was already gone. Dean did decide to stay home. Well, rather go to the nearest bar and hustle some pool and have a few, putting that morning way out of his mind. Not that it hadn't turned him on to hear his brother call out his name as jiz streamed outa that big hard cock _, stop it Dean, you sick fuck! Look what you_'ve done to your brother, He probably knows you wack off, almost nightly, with **his **name on your own lips. Just stop thinking and it'll go away,right? Right! He _downs_ a few more before stumbling back in the dusk to the motel room.

Sam _did_ go to school that day. Well physically at least. He really didn't accomplish much. He was day dreaming all day. He thought of Dean walking over to the bed, while he was touching himself and crawling slowly towards him. Taking his cock out of his hands and proclaiming "I'll do that Sammy, you just lie back and relax" He thought of him rushing into the room and attacking Sam with his lips and hands. He thought of how good it'd feel to have his brother completely and fully, or better yet having his brother take him completely and fully. _Oh God, now I can't leave when the bell rings. Maybe if I think of a hunt. Nope, that won't work, Dean is always with me on a hunt. Maybe baseball, yeah baseball. That'll work._

Sam has had enough. It has been two days of walking on egg shells. Not looking each other in the eyes. Not eating together. Avoiding, definitely avoiding, taking a shower while the other one was in the room. He has made his decision. Tonight they will talk. They have to at some point right?

He procrastinates until the shelter of nightfall. They have eaten dinner on opposite sides of the room and watched t.v. on their respective beds, as far away from the other as possible. Sam sighs heavily. "Dean, we really need to talk. I can't go on like this much longer." Sam finally gets out. "I know you heard me the other day. You know, when you came back in to get your wallet."

Dean doesn't respond, just sighs in answer. Finally saying " No Sammy, we don't have to talk about it. It's fine. No harm no fail."

"NO harm no fail?! What the Hell does that mean? That makes no sense. You saw and heard me scream your name while I came all over myself. I think that warrants a conversation, don't you? He grumbles a little heavier then he wanted.

"Sam, I just mean… well I'm sorry. I didn't mean to contaminate you with my sickness. I thought I had it under control. I guess I was wrong." Dean says looking appalled at his words.

"Dean, you have to know that's not true." Sam rises to his feet and ends sitting next to his brother on the bed. "I thought, well, I thought it was just me. I mean until that morning when I heard you through the bathroom door. I've thought about, uh, well you know, for a long time. I just never realized you thought of it too. I'm kinda happy about means we don't have to hide how we feel"

"Happy about it? Fuck Sammy, we're brothers! What the fuck is there to be happy about? "Dean hisses out.

"I don't care that we're brothers! I know how I feel, been feeling for a while. And by the sound of it the other morning you feel the same. Am I wrong? You _want_ me and I_ want_ you! So fuck that we happen to be brothers."

"Sam it's wrong. I'm sick and now I've made you that way too. It doesn't matter that you are the first thing on my mind and the last before I drift to sleep."

"Stop saying that. Stop saying that you made me this way. Did you put some spell on me? I didn't think so. I feel this way because you are my world, always have been. You mean everything to me. I think it would be unnatural **not** to have some sorta feelings. Fuck the whole God Damn world and what it thinks. I want my brother! I want my brother to rock my world, so fucking sue me!" Sam stomps up and paces around the room.

Dean just sits and looks into space. Not really knowing what to say or do. He doesn't move when Sammy walks in front of him and drops to his knees, wedging his way between Dean's legs. He looks at his brother and slowly leans in. He brushes his lips over his brother's tight and strained ones. He does let up until he feels Dean's lips soften. At that, he licks and his big brother's bottom lip and pushes his way into his mouth. The kiss is soft and sweet and the best thing either boy has ever tasted. Gradually, the boys raise their hands and hold each other's face. Dean wrapping his fingers in Sam's long locks. Sam holds the back of Dean's neck like if he'd let go he'd drown.

The kiss last for minutes, hours, days, who knows? They don't even separate when having to inhale. They continue brushing lips while they take in much needed breaths. Dean rises to his feet and backs Sammy up against the wall. He lets his hands drift from Sammy's hair to his back, relishing the firm muscles his brother is starting to grow. He lets his hands drop farther down, until he holds that tight little firm ass. He clutches those round globes tightly, grinding his hips against his brother. Low moans escaping his mouth.

Sam has waited so long to kiss those soft full lips. He can't bring himself to break free, but feeling his brother's hardness against his body gives him strength. "Bed! Now!" Sam utters as he reattaches his lips to Dean's.

They amble over to the closest bed until Dean's knees hit the back of the mattress. He sits down pulling his brother down with him. Sam is straddling Dean now, Dean takes his hands and places them on either side of Sam's face. "Are you sure Sammy?"


	2. Chapter 2

Sam responds by pushing his brother in a lying position and grinding his own hardness against his brother's stomach. He reaches between them and rubs against the now moist denim of his brothers jeans. Sam fumbles with the button and fly until they both are undone. He shoves his hand underneath the boxer briefs until he finds his prize. "oh God!" Sam says while moving to his brother's neck. Dean feels so soft and hard, but different from his own. He licks at the eldest hunter's ear, nibbling and sucking on the lobe, sitting up rapidly to rid them both of their clothes. Once naked, they play and fondle and explore each other with mouths and hands.

Sam breathes heavily into Dean's ear " I want you in my mouth so bad, but I'm afraid I won't last long after that and I definitely want your mouth around me!"

Dean grins at his brother and giggles. "Sammy, always the rational one. I have a solution, since we both probably won't last much longer." He draws out heady as he swings his body around and the boys now have each other's most private parts within kissing distance.


End file.
